ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Zoah (Sonic the Hedgehog)
|media = Archie Comics |realcreator = |habitat = *Unknown homeworld *Twilight Cage |status = Active |skills = *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Energy discharging *Crystal mimicry |features = Armored humanoid crystal giants }}The are a race of aliens that appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. They appeared during Chapter 8 of the game where they forced Sonic and the team down in the Blue Cyclone after they entered their territory. They are known for their ongoing war to conquer their most hated enemies, the N'rrgal. Description Anatomy The Zoah species are a race of very massive and large humanoid giants, up to four meters tall, though some members are known to be even larger. Their body appears to be made of energized cyan crystals and they wear dark armor. The individual Zoahs can be distinguished by the design of their body armor, especially their heads and horns. Characteristics and culture The Zoah species are known for their love of warfare, and desire to rule over all other living creatures. Their culture focuses almost singularly on military might and conquest, and they possess very advanced warfare technology. The Zoah society is highly stratified, and is divided into three castes; non-citizens, citizens and the most prominent class, the Zoah military's members. Members of the military are considered the noble caste of the Zoahs and are afforded respect and luxury beyond anything that is available to the citizens. In turn, the citizens can enjoy many rights that non-citizens can not. Fortunately, anyone can become a Zoah citizen by passing the citizenship test. It is not currently clear how a Zoan attains a military rank. The Zoah's government appears to be a military dictatorship named the Zoah Empire, headed by General Raxos. Personal martial might and honor are both important to them. One particular tradition they hold is that of "the Challenge". Should anyone defeat Raxos in an one-on-one combat, Raxos is bound to honor any request made by the victor. Powers and abilities The Zoah race are a strong race of warriors. They possesses natural high strength and have impressive physical defense as well. Due to being made of energized crystals, the Zoah can discharge cyan energy which they can to either fire energy beams or form energy shields to protect themselves. They are also shown to have limited control over their crystal structure, allowing them to form spikes on their exposed body parts or fire crystal shards as projectiles. History Originally, the Zoah lived on another world. At the height of their power however, they were transported along with their civilization to the Twilight Cage by a mysterious force which was potentially due to their rapidly increasing power as a race. While the exact time of their imprisonment is vague, it is known they arrived after the Kron, and have lived in the Twilight Cage for thousands of years. After arriving in the Twilight Cage, the Zoah became one of the races in the Twilight Cage, and ended up living on the Zoah Colony. Regardless, the Zoah persisted in their domineering behavior and waged warfare in the Twilight Cage. When the N'rrgal race came to reside in the Twilight Cage, along with their own planet fragment, the Zoah, in an attempt for conquest, began a series of near-constant attacks on the N'rrgal colony. Eventually, due to the N'rrgal's competence in resisting destruction or dominance, the Zoahs came to have a great dislike for them, perpetuating war against them for thousands of years. After the Nocturnus Clan arrived in the Twilight Cage, the Zoah were forced to join in an alliance with the Nocturnus Clan after the Nocturnus Clan's leader, Pir'Oth Ix, challenged General Raxos and overthrew him in battle. To ensure that the Zoah did not rebel against him due to dethroning of their leader, Ix gave them one of the stolen Chaos Emeralds to help them in their war against the N'rrgal. However, rather than this being a genuinely altruistic action, it was in fact a part of Ix's tactical thinking. Ix also gave an emerald to the N'rrgal, ensuring that both sides were his allies, and that as both the Zoah and the N'rrgal had emeralds, they would covert one another's, leaving them too occupied to battle with each other to consider challenging the Nocturnus Clan. When Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were captured by the N'rrgal Queen, she blackmailed them into going to the Zoah Colony so that Sonic would steal the Zoan's Emerald, which would turn the tide of war in the N'rrgal's favor. Sonic and the others were able to get past the Zoan army, but were caught and left them with a choice; either challenge Raxos, or attempt to steal the Emerald. Regardless, they became prisoners, and Raxos decided to let Commander Syrax fight them to determine whether they were worthy of fighting him. In the end, Sonic and the others defeated Syrax, and Sonic subsequently defeated Raxos one-on-one. Raxos then revealed that he was testing Sonic to determine whether he was a valuable asset to assist the Zoah in defeating Ix, revealing that like the other four races in the Twilight Cage, the Zoah could never be placated by any gift from Ix, and would always despise him and the Nocturnus Clan. Shortly after this revelation, once Sonic and the others had freed the Voxai, Tails and Foreman Krag decided to call a meeting of all four races to decide what the best course of action would be. Raxos agreed to have a meeting with Krag and the other leaders, and despite a small argument with the N'rrgal queen, they were able to figure out a plan to get past Ix's shield and to enable the heroes to challenge Ix. Known Zoah *General Raxos *Commander Syrax *Gentleman *Haniman *Telra *Zoah Brutes Relationships Allies *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream (optional) *Big *Shadow *Rouge *Omega (optional) *Shade *The N'rrgal (at the end of the game) (temporarily) *The Voxai (at the end of the game) *The Kron (at the end of the game) *Nocturnus Clan (forced alliance) (no longer allies) Enemies *Nocturnus Clan *The N'rrgal In other media Archie Comics In the Archie Comics, the Zoah are an alien race imprisoned within the Twilight Cage. They once resided in the same galaxy as Mobius, but were teleported to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event. Trivia *During February 2008, Sega announced that it would be giving fans the opportunity to vote on the name of a hostile alien race that would appear within the game. From March 4, fans were invited to vote on Sega Europe's Sonic portal Sonic City for their preferred name. The winning entry in the contest was announced as The Zoah, a reference to the town in the Panzer Dragoon Saga. The name was suggested as a potential name initially by the Sega fan blog, Sega Nerds. Here are the other candidates: **'The Bluchaos' **'The Crushers' **'The Darknood' **'The Dusk' **'The Gravitus' **'The Guardian' **'The Icebo' **'The Psykore' *The only 3D model of the Zoah is shown in the trailer of Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *The Zoah's walking pose is similar to Shadow's pose from Shadow the Hedgehog. See also *N'rrgal *Twilight Conference References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog races Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy